empalafandomcom-20200214-history
Anna
Only Eldar I ever remember was from an old song about the wild man... something like cyhyd ag y coc ceffyl Anna is an elder of the Hulun and important personality in K'harg's band. In spite of her age she is still a keen hunter and fighter, though it is as a crafter of weapons that she is most revered. She is the sister of the elder scout, Eyg , and partner of the senior warrior Çahit. Description Anna is a practical and cheerful woman of fifty-four years: she has kept in good health for most of her life and is still a fine runner, as Grolik discovered when he raced alongside her to extinguish the fire at Marek's tent. She is short for her tribe at five feet-four and has a stocky, muscular frame. Her skin is light brown and she wears her long, silver hair in a single plait. Like most Hulun of her age, her face is covered with fine, geometric turquoise tattoos. Though not used to leading, Anna's practicality meant she eagerly stepped up to the organisational role. Background During the feud between K'harg and G'heeg Anna fell in love with one of K'harg's senior warriors, Lek. She left G'heeg's band to join him, long before the Battle of Rem or K'harg's duel with her former leader. Her brother Eyg never actually left G'heeg's band and it would have been likely that they would have fought one another in battle had G'heeg not accepted K'harg's inviation to fight in single combat. Eyg has always been grateful to K'harg for this. Anna distinguished herself in battles with the Moray and the Tolda, but later retired from regular raiding and combat at her husband's request. She concentrated a lot of her energy into the crafting of weapons, and over the years has developed an astonishing reputation: her stone and flint weapons are said to be as good as those fashioned from bronze. Detractors point out that she loves her weapons too much, and it is for this reason that Empala never blessed her with children. In truth, Anna has had many miscarriages, and has always regretted never having a family of her own. During the confusing inter-band conflicts of the Night of Flames Lek was killed, and the woman fell into a long period of mourning. Throughout that time she was ably supported by the younger Çahit, who she later took as her lover. Anna has always been suspiciousof Holis for the chaos he created, partly blaming him for the death of her true love. Role in the Story so Far During the patrol of the camp Anna was asigned to relieve Grolik, Grimach and Amond of sentry duty at the north-west gate. She pleaded with Marek to show himself, but received no response. She led Grimach and Grolik to the fire and assisted Lugana and Bolen after they had inhaled smoke. The grey dawn after the Feast of Xa saw Anna taking on much of Fanwé's responsibilities, though this was never really explained. She organised the discussion concerning the course of action and provided the elders' verdict. It was she who decied that scouts should be sent to hunt as well as patrol the surrounding lands, and she who invited Lugana, Grimach, Bolen and Grolik on her hunting expedition. Category:Characters